A group of fourteen investigators requests funds to purchase a high resolution, computer controlled Phillips CM120 transmission electron microscope (TEM). Thirteen of the users have current NIH support and one has NSF/Navy support. The group proposes to replace the only currently available TEM within the Department of Cell Biology & Anatomy. The fifteen-year-old JEOL 200CX has had progressively more downtime in the last five years, lack many key accessories, and has some standard features that are not well-suited for studying biological specimens. For example, the 200 CX was designed for low contrast operation at high accelerating voltages up to 200 kV, which offers some advantages for studying thick specimens. For example, the 200 CX was designed for low contrast operation at high accelerating voltage up to 200 kV, which offers some advantages for studying thick specimens. For example, the 200 CX was designed for low contrast operation at high accelerating voltages up to 200 kV, which offers some advantages for studying thick specimens. The demand for this feature has decreased significantly in recent years and, importantly, the design has compromised operation and low magnification and standard voltages. Moreover, the need for the TEM has increased over the last five years, placing further demands on scheduling and performance of the 200CX. The requested instrument would overcome many of the current problems with the existing TEM and provide key features to improve efficiency and the quality of the images produced. Furthermore, the requested accessories would give the group the ability to perform new types of experiments not currently possible. Many students require the examination of specimens with relatively low inherent contrast, such as specimens with gold-antibody complexes. The patented twin objective lens of the Phillips CM120 is especially designed for examining biological specimens at low magnifications with high contrast and a wide field of view. The high resolution bottom mount CCD digital camera accessory would permit collection of digitized images for on-line Fourier analysis, computerized tomography, automatic montaging, low/minimum dose imaging and production of publication quality prints, thus replacing conventional films for many applications. These and other features are ideally suited for the multi-disciplinary projects requiring TEM. This instrument would greatly enhanced the productivity of the large group of experienced scientists, nine from the Department of Cell Biology & Anatomy and five from other departments at the University, and significantly improve the microscopic facilities in the community.